Resistance - The Flock
Following the events of Endgame the Resistance have become a semi-tolerated group within Red's Kingdom and although still outlaws even after Monsters they have been involved in a number of adventures both within their native kingdom as well as other realms, this is the third official Resistance story and is set in Red's Kingdom shortly after Endgame. This story is more light-hearted than Blood Rose, in a similar manner to If The Shoe Fits and focuses on the alleged kidnap of the infamous Black Sheep - with Bo Bep and Boy Blue both accusing each other of the crime. Resistance - The Flock Fairy Tale Adaptation:- Black Sheep, Little Bo Peep, Little Boy Blue Setting:- Wonderland Cast:- *Rose *Humpty-Dumpty *Jester *March Hare *Black Sheep *Bo Bep *Boy Blue Prologue The story began in a town hall where several people sat to observe an unusual hearing between two figures who had become as legendary for their bickering as they were for their sheep-raising skills - as was evident by the look of utter contempt on the face of the town mayor as he listened to the accusations. "Admit it! you stole my sheep! you always were jealous of me!" Bo Bep yelled, pointing at a young man dressed in blue who puffed himself up as his face turned bright red. "..Little Bo Peep! that's what they call you - such a good shepherd.. need I remind you the saying? Little Bo Peep has lost her sheep..!" Boy Blue sneered. "I ought to feed you to the wolves, you wretched little beast!" Bo Bep exclaimed. "You hear that?! she's threatening my life! you all heard it! she's mad! mad I say!" Boy Blue yelled out, hopping up and down as he pointed at Bo Bep accusingly. "..both of you stop this childish nonsense at once or I'll have you both put in the stocks.. now let us be reasonable about that.. which of your sheep was stolen?" the mayor interrupted. "why none other than the Black Sheep itself, sir.." Bo Bep replied. "..good God woman! is this what you are so angered about?! the Black Sheep is a cursed beast - you should be thankful it was stolen - and pity the poor fool who has to put up with its ill luck.." the mayor said. "I did not steal the Black Sheep, besides even if I dd.. you stole it from me first!" Boy Blue snapped. "you wicked little liar! I did no such thing!" Bo Bep gasped. "you did too, you thief! thief!" Boy Blue exclaimed, once again bouncing around and pointing accusingly. "..oh for the love of - .. OUT! everybody OUT! I have no time for this.. find me evidence of this so-called theft or don't set one foot inside this town hall again.. both of you.. now.. guards.. remove these pests!" the mayor yelled, finally having had enough. "I say! how rude!" Bo Bep said as she was led outside. "you can't do this! I know Peter Piper and he'll wage a patch of pickled peppers it was Bo Peep who did t!" Boy Blue yelled out as he too was led outside. "my name is Bo Bep, you horrid little man!" Bo Bep exclaimed. "Litte Bo Peep has lost her sheep! nah! nah! nah!" Boy Blue taunted as the doors slammed shut behind them. "..what am I going to do with those two?" the mayor thought to himself, shaking his head as the crowds began to depart the scene.. Chapter 1 Category:Upcoming Stories Category:Fantasy Category:Solo Stories Category:Little-Red